Être prêtre et aimer
by KartenK
Summary: Frollo est amoureux d'Esmeralda et de Gringoire. Si les choses se passent bien avec le poète, cela va se compliquer quand Esmeralda et Gringoire vont se marier.
Pierre Gringoire était un poète. Il flânait dans les rues et les vers venaient à lui. Il décrivait Paris, sa beauté, ses rues, ses monuments, ses habitants, son ciel. Et puis il contait son œuvre aux exclus. Frollo connaissait cette routine pour l'avoir observée du haut de Notre-Dame. La nuit, il se penchait au-dessus de la galerie des rois et cherchait le long manteau du poète à la lueur des feus des gitans. Gringoire sortait du lot. Parmi les unijambistes, les mendiants et les étrangers, Gringoire se détachait comme un prince au milieu de son peuple. Depuis qu'il habitait les rues de la capitale, Frollo ne manquait pas une occasion de le croiser, de lui parler. Ils discutaient de la ville, de la cathédrale, et s'il avait l'impression de trahir la Bible, il arrivait encore à le supporter. Jusqu'à ce que la sorcière se mettre entre eux. Il avait fallu qu'elle soit sur la place à ce-moment là, il avait fallu qu'elle danse comme si elle n'était faite que pour ça, il avait fallu qu'elle l'ensorcelle.

Depuis, Frollo en était convaincu : Lucifer lui-même le testait. Il avait mis sur Terre cet homme à admirer et ce corps à désirer. Maintenant, le Diable devait rire de sa confusion, de ce mal qui s'insinuait dans ses veines et le contaminait un peu plus chaque jour. La jeune femme était devenue une obsession qu'il savait malsaine, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il lui semblait que s'il cédait, s'il cédait juste une fois, cela suffirait. On le laisserait en paix. Ses sentiments partiront et son désir aussi. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il cède. Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Il fallait qu'il enfouisse leur image jusqu'à les oublier. Et pourtant, à Notre-Dame, tout refaisait surfasse. Chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul dans la galerie des rois, Frollo laissait son regard tomber en contrebas. La bohémienne dansait toujours, l'envoûtait. Le poète souriait toujours, le condamnait. Jusqu'alors il n'avait eu que deux maîtresses : la religion et la science. Qui aurait cru qu'il tomberait pour les arts ? Oh! Être prêtre et aimer...

Mais le pire, ce qui l'avait mis hors de lui, c'était ce mariage. Certainement que l'alchimiste aurait contenu cette folie pour toujours s'il n'y avait pas eu ce mariage, cette mascarade ! Bien sûr, Frollo ignorait que tout ce qu'avait fait Esméralda était sauver la vie de Gringoire. S'il l'avait su, sa passion aurait atteint un point de non-retour, mais peut-être d'une autre façon. Dans son ignorance, la passion de Frollo devint incontrôlable, et dès lors il n'était plus question que de s'enfuir loin de cette gitane avant qu'elle ne le détruise. C'était partir lui, ou la faire partir, elle. Or, il ne se voyait pas partir seul. Bien qu'il se sente trahi, il était prêt à pardonner à Gringoire. Il avait besoin de la présence d'au moins un des deux. Il lui en fallait un pour l'aider à vivre sans l'autre. Et il choisissait le poète à la danseuse. Après des semaines à tourner en rond dans la cathédrale, à déverser sa colère sur Quasimodo, l'archidiacre osa, enfin, retrouver les rues de Paris.

C'est à la nuit tombée que Frollo se faufila dans les ruelles. Là, les mots qu'il avait entendu, les mots de Gringoire, lui revenaient en mémoire. Il se rappelait la douceur avec laquelle il les disait, la précision avec laquelle chaque mot touchait son cœur. Il marchait au hasard dans les allées, et comme suite à une intervention divine, Gringoire se trouva devant lui. Là. A quelques mètres. Son manteau s'envolait avec le vent, ses cheveux bouclés aussi.

« Poète !, souffla finalement Frollo. Jamais il ne s'était adressé à Gringoire autrement, quand bien même on aurait pu les qualifier d'amis. Quand celui-ci se retourna, le prêtre ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

-Frollo ?

-Il faut qu'on parte., expliqua-t-il simplement. Comme si, depuis le début, ce jour était voué à avoir lieu. Comme si ces quelques mots étaient un code connu d'eux-seuls. Un code qui ne signifiait rien, et tout à la fois.

-Non, Frollo, je ne peux pas.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne peux plus...

-C'est elle ? N'est-ce pas ? C'est elle qui t'a eue toi aussi !, s'emporta Frollo.»

Gringoire resta silencieux, il le regardait. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils avaient prévu les choses. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu imaginer tout cela mais croire que tout resterait identique était naïf. Le monde changeait, ils avaient oublié que les hommes aussi. Gringoire s'en voulait d'être la cause de toutes ses souffrances. Car c'était sa faute, à lui seul, il n'aurait jamais dû suivre la bohémienne jusqu'à la cour des miracles. Alors jamais elle n'aurait eu à le sauver, et jamais rien n'aurait changé.

« C'est une sorcière ! Et dire qu'elle aurait dû être loin si Phoebus avait fait son travail ! C'est u-

-C'est inutile, Frollo, c'est trop tard. »

Cela lui faisait de la peine de voir le prêtre dans cet état. Il devenait fou. Gringoire répétait son prénom pour l'apaiser, mais cela ne suffisait pas, ça ne suffirait plus. Il avait tout détruit à cause des ses sentiments dont tous les artistes chantaient les louanges. Sauf que c'était n'importe quoi. Ils n'apportaient que des larmes et du mal-être. Aucun bonheur ne valait cette douleur. Gringoire commença à faire demi-tour mais Frollo le rattrapa par le bras.

« Non. Non, non, non. On peut encore partir, quitter Paris et ce peuple maudit !

-Frollo...

-Non, je sais que tu le veux, toi aussi ! »

Et il avait raison. Au fond de lui, c'était ce que Gringoire souhaitait. Il voulait fuir, laisser tout cela derrière lui, donner le temps à ses sentiments de partir aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Il ne voulait penser qu'à Frollo, à l'alliance des arts, de la science et de la religion. Il ne voulait penser qu'à Florence dont ils avaient rêvé si souvent.

« Pierre..., c'était une dernière supplique, une dernière tentative que Frollo exprimait. »

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, lisaient au fond de l'autre pour y trouver la raison. Ils devaient être raisonnables. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne le désirait. Et ils ne lisaient que l'espoir, l'affection qu'ils avaient encore l'un pour l'autre. Gringoire jeta un œil sur son poignet que Frollo tenait toujours puis releva les yeux. Il savait qu'il regretterait sa décision. Gringoire utilisa toute la force qui lui restait pour baisser les paupières et se détacher de Frollo. Il sentait son regard dans son dos, l'incompréhension, mais il continua sa route tandis que la culpabilité le submergeait. 

* * *

_J'ai appris l'existence du Frongoire, j'ai déliré dessus avec des headcanons qui avaient même du sens, et voilà ce que ça donne._

 _Si ça vous a plu, vous pouvez laisser une review ce serait très gentil !_

 _\- Karten_


End file.
